


Home

by The__Squealer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, F/M, Future Fic, I'd like to continue this but don't see it happening, i wanna say it's fluffy, really hope everyone likes this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: Four years is a long time to be away from a town like Beacon Hills. It's an even longer time when the people there believed you were dead...Four years after her death, Allison Argent returns to the small town she had once called home and the first person she went to see was the one who had be the last one to look into her eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf story so I really hope I've done a good job. Please don't hate me or this?  
> A huge thanks to my friend Anya for helping me with this idea. (And getting me into this wonderful show)  
> I really hope this is a story that will be liked. Thank you for taking the time to read it.

     

 

Four years is a long time to be away from a town like Beacon Hills. It's an even longer time when the people there believed you were dead... Long brunette hair gets swept up by the breeze as the young woman walks down the street of the small town. No one notices her, nothing surprising to her given how the town thought of her family by the time there was only the one of them left. It was like no time had passed at all yet also as if nothing was the same. Familiar in a way a place you'd only seen on TV had been. Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, she stands outside a small coffee shop she and a beautiful strawberry blonde genius had spent many days in. Fours years after everyone she had cared about believed she had died. Allison Argent was back in Beacon Hills.

 

Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she steps into the coffee shop, ordering a drink as she glances around. Nobody seems to recognise her, or if they do, no one says anything. As far as they're concerned, she was simply someone who looked like a dead girl. Just another one of the lives this town had claimed. Surprisingly it seemed to have been quiet in the last year or so. In the last six months, she'd worked on catching up on what she had missed. Minutes later, with a drink in hand she was again walking through the town she had once called home, the soles of her tall brown boots hit the pavement as Allison makes her way along a familiar path, she was drawn to the one place she knew almost like the back of her hand.

 

Reaching her destination, a soft smile cross her face, the beautiful two storey house is exactly the same, she stands across the street, somewhere she can't easily be seen. She wants to go over there, walk up those familiar steps, knock on that door and just see _him_ again. But something like this wouldn't be so easy. You can't just turn up on someone's doorstep after dying in their arms. The breeze picked up slightly, cooling the bare skin of her arms as she stood in the heat of the early summer's day. It took twenty minutes of her standing there before a deputy she hadn't seen before pulled up, apparently a neighbour had complained about a strange young woman loitering outside of their house. With a warning and smile, the deputy moved on, leaving Allison still standing there staring at the familiar home.

 

It takes Allison another five minutes before she crosses the street and another two before she walks up to the door. She walks past the familiar motorbike, the one she had never gotten to ride with him but had loved watching as he rode it down the street. Another adjustment of the bag slung across her right shoulder, she walks up the steps leading to the porch. Her usually steady hands shake as she knocks on the door, she hears footsteps and the nerves she feel spike to all time high. She can't help but wonder if this is a mistake, surely he's moved on, gotten past her death and found happiness. Something she certainly didn't want to take from him. She's about to turn and make a run for it when the door opens, bringing her face to face to the last person she'd seen before she had died in his arms.

 

There's a silence between the two of them as they stare at one another. Scott McCall, the boy she had loved so much, her first love, the one whose arms had felt so much like home. She hadn't seen him in so long. Despite all he had been through, that kind, caring looking in his eyes remained the same. His hair was a little shorter, stubble covered his chin, parts of his cheeks. Allison couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face.

“Hi.” She whispered, breaking the silence. Scott was seemingly frozen in place before stepping forward, closer to her, his hand gently cupping her cheek before she leaned into his touch.

“You died.” It came out as a whisper, the pain evident in his voice almost broke her heart.

“My dad, he got me out of town, away from here. There's a lot to tell you.” She explains, covering his hand that was still cupping her cheek, removing it with a squeeze.

“I guess you better come inside then.”

 

They step inside and Allison takes in her surroundings. So much of it was just as she remembered, a few things here and there were different but there was no denying that the McCall house was one that still felt just as welcoming as it had the first time she had been there. It felt like home. The two of them moved quietly towards Scott's bedroom, Allison suddenly feeling as if she was a teenager again as she sat down on the edge of his bed. The room was the same with the exception of a few photos and the piles of books scattered around the place.

 

Scott couldn't stop himself from staring, it didn't make sense, he still remembered that night as if it had only just happened, the way Allison had felt in his arms as she took her last breath, the way the blood had stained her lips red. Seeing her now, it felt like a dream, one he hoped was real. He sat beside her, eyes continuing to focus on the young woman she had become, senses picking up the sound of her heart, beating steadily, indicating that she was very much alive. They sit in silence in a way that feels so similar to the first time they had sat here like this, just waiting for someone to talk.

“I guess I have some explaining to do.” There's a hint of amusement in her voice, as if she were trying to soften the blow, she knew Scott and her father seemed to have a good relationship now, something she didn't want to mess up but he deserved the truth and she deserved her life back.

 

“I was dead. Kind of, I guess. The details on that are still a little hazy.” Allison begins, turning to face Scott, taking her hands in his. It's a way to calm herself, her own anchor in a way. “I lost a lot of blood, my dad, I think he must have done something because the next thing I remember after being in your arms was waking up in a hospital in Portland. I didn't have any memories of Beacon Hills, I knew my mum and my Aunt Kate were gone, but the _how_ and all of the knowledge about the supernatural was gone.” There was a lot she had to say, a lot she needed to explain, even if she didn't have all of the details herself.

“I was told that we moved there to get a fresh start. And that the reason I was in the hospital was because I'd been mugged and stabbed.” Her shoulders shrug, her gazes moves off of his, looking down at their joined hands. She stays quiet for a few moments, Scott gently squeezing her hands as she collects her thoughts, figures out what to say next.

 

When Allison looks up, into Scott's eyes, she can't help but smile before she continues.

“When I got out of the hospital, once I recovered fully, I started yet another new school, graduated, believing I was completely normal other than being the girl who almost died.” The rumours that had made the rounds about her had been intense, it'd made her ache to be back in Beacon Hills without even realising where it was that she wanted to be. “From there, I went to college, figured, maybe I could teach French one day. I was mostly undecided.” There's a smile on her face, it had been hard for her to chose what she wanted to do with her future when she had been missing important pieces of her past.

“I started remembering about a year ago.” She tells him. “I remembered the feeling of being stabbed first, then I remembered the feeling of your arms. After that everything started coming back.” It wasn't a lot of detail, but it was the best that Allison could give him, at least in that moment. “Six months ago I started looking into what had been going on since I um, since I left.”

 

“Why didn't you come back sooner?” Scott's question is so simple, yet full of so much more, it's obvious that he wasn't angry with her, perhaps he was a little hurt, Allison would have understood if he was, four years was a long time to believe someone you loved was dead.

“I guess, I wasn't ready. Maybe a little scared. I didn't want to come back just for things to go badly.” It was the best answer she could give, whether or not it was enough, she couldn't know, but it was the best she had. “I didn't want you to hate me.” She added, her voice quiet in a way Scott had never heard before.

“I could never hate you.” The sincerity in his voice and the look in his eyes tells Allison all she needs to know. Coming back to Beacon Hills, coming _home_ had been the right choice.

 

They talk for a while longer, Allison telling him more about her life in Portland, how normal it had been, but she also told him about the way she had felt, how something had been missing for the three years that she hadn't remembered, how it only came back when she held a bow, how things had felt a little more right each time she heard the sound of a wolf howling. Scott filled her in on his life, talking about everything that had happened in the time she had been gone, from the battles they had fought to the simple things, relationships, school. He went on about how his studies were going, how hard he was working towards his goal of becoming a veterinarian.

 

The two of them speak for hours, eventually ending up laying in one another's arms. Scott knew there'd be a lot to talk about when his mother got home but in that moment, he was happy with it just being the two of them.

“I'm proud of you.” She whispers, her head resting against his chest as it had been so many times before, the comfort, the familiarity of it bringing her a kind of peace she hadn't felt in so long. Allison was unbelievably proud of the man he had become.   
“I'm glad I came back.” It was added so quietly that if it weren't for his enhanced hearing, Scott wouldn't have been able to hear it. With his arms wrapped securely around Allison, as if he were afraid of losing her once more, a smile slowly spread across his face, his lips pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you for coming home.” _To me._ There was still a long way to go, so much to figure out, so much that Allison still needed to remember and figure out but in that moment, she finally knew who she was and where she belonged. And on a cool evening at the beginning of June, Allison Argent knew she was finally home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'm really proud of this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. I am considering continuing depending on what people think of this so let me know if you like it, if you want to see more. I love feedback and would really appreciate it as I appreciate you taking the time to read this. So, thank you!


End file.
